User talk:WindStar7125
---- Hi ^^ Remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar, please! ---- Update So what in the name of Lord Beerus was with the all day maintenance? Did they change absolutely anything at all?—Mina Țepeș 05:55, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh so THAT'S what it was about. Also, when you have a second, check my reply to you on that blog.—Mina Țepeș 22:58, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah; wanted to know if that website was a canon source or no.—Mina Țepeș 23:28, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, good. I was hoping that wasn't canon; canonical information that SSJGSSJ and SSJG were only temporary powers would both destroy our premise and DEFINITELY destroy motivation—Mina Țepeș 00:32, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I don't see them being temporary, now that Goku and Vegeta have a handle on the power. And sadly, yes, that's true. It'd definitely destroy my morale though.—Mina Țepeș 00:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC) That's true. It's just my biggest fear that GT will somehow become canon and prove DB Wiki right. Like I wake up with cold sweats at night because I dreamt of it—Mina Țepeș 02:15, October 7, 2015 (UTC) By all means. I'm trying to get some chapter summaries done myself but holy shit do I feel lethargic today. But no excuses, I shall edit to the best of my ability!—Mina Țepeș 02:30, October 7, 2015 (UTC) : For me, oddly, it's just on my days off. Which is when you'd think I'd feel the most energetic. But I must edit since tomorrow I might be tired (walking hom from work and all that fun stuff)—Mina Țepeș 02:35, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :: I don't much fancy driving; I see cars as giant metal death traps, personally. I do have a license, I'm just not the best driver.—Mina Țepeș 02:47, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad to see that as well. I'm not that good a time manager; ironically, though, I have much more time at my disposal to actually manage.—Mina Țepeș 03:39, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Holy shit I need to stop being surprised. It's not like you're the fastest in the universe or anything.—Mina Țepeș 04:14, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: Surprised with your speed, and LOL, always with the humbleness. And welcome back from eating. I am now hungry. So hungry I could eat a Paozu tuna.—Mina Țepeș 04:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) So I'm sitting here, coming home, about to finish adding images. Then I see you already did 'em.—Mina Țepeș 23:22, October 7, 2015 (UTC) LOL it's fine. Again, I should really stop being surprised.—Mina Țepeș 23:27, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Just got back from dinner; sure, I can help you add redirects. Where to start?—Mina Țepeș 00:57, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Of course. On it. Also, you say I only like canon? Aha don't discriminate against hotness.—Mina Țepeș 01:38, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm simply leaping ahead now; wherever you catch up, I jump ahead like five now. This is like those Kirby levels where the area follows you—Mina Țepeș 01:58, October 8, 2015 (UTC) LOL I think I give, you're nearly done and way too fast. By the time I do three, you've overtaken me again.—Mina Țepeș 02:05, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :: I'd much rather have the ability to edit like Rock Lee moving than spam "=w="—Mina Țepeș 02:12, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Oho? Any details, or is it top secret classified?—Mina Țepeș 02:18, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Apologies, I was on a roll and then realized the pages don't exist yet. I stopped after doing 97. Sorry about that DX The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:25, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Attack of the filler Nothing quite like a finished article, even if it is filler. Mang can do wonders when he's writing. And I swear, despite being exhausted, today was a good day for wiki editing, surprisingly.—Mina Țepeș 07:50, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Mang's a good friend of mine (he's my co-author with my story, helps me brainstorm), so he's more than willing to help us out. With him on board, you can say we've got at least one new editor. He also enjoys filler but is more than willing to see eye-to-eye with what we're doing here, so you can count on him to make some good edits now and again.—Mina Țepeș 07:57, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like a solid plan of action, though he looks like a Vegeta guy right now.—Mina Țepeș 08:21, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Userpage How do I make a new page for my userpage —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 16:34, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I meant to say subpage, so sorry, Windy. Also, me and Aha are talking about adding an icon to place on incomplete pages. Sorry haven't been on, lately. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 15:30, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Original dub name I've found something extraordinary. When we use the Jap. terms in the FUN saga names (for instance, "Freeza Saga" instead of "Frieza Saga"), we can't completely convert all of them (like "King Piccolo", "Imperfect Cell", "Perfect Cell", "Kid Bū"). That annoyed me because of the inconsistencies. How about you? Can we keep the the original FUN dub name of sagas, like we did within the episodes? EDIT: Sorry when I asked... again, if this bothered you. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 17:05, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :I saw Ten around here, may he still be in business? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 05:02, October 11, 2015 (UTC) A request: You have the link of FUN voice actors, specifically for minor and unnamed characters?--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:28, October 12, 2015 (UTC) re: At least they had a legit reason but how bored are these trolls?—Mina Țepeș 20:23, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ^^ it was the least I could do to make up for that editing fiasco I had made XP Glad it turned out alright -w- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 20:50, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Do you keep getting a notice that says yoir e-mail isn't validated?—Mina Țepeș 17:10, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Should I be payinga ny attention to it?—Mina Țepeș 20:42, October 9, 2015 (UTC) LOL that's too much work. I'll do it on a day that I don't have to go suffer at work.—Mina Țepeș 22:07, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Then I'll have to contact them on Sunday. Got work today, so I am just way too lazy. Got an eight hour class tomorrow. Sunday it is!—Mina Țepeș 23:29, October 9, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry. Hell, I'd rather be asleep right now than go anywhere -.- But, when you need money...—Mina Țepeș 23:58, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Random Thought You know what I just noticed Beerus blue pants and it could be as a sign that Son Gokū becomes Whis' student. Its a stretch, but eh? -_- —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 13:06, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Por, Favor I never stated he was from DB encyclopedia, this comment would've been better served on my page, since it wasn't made by Aha, himself. xP —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 16:18, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ''I'm sure that eight hour class is really, really getting to you, isn't it, Aha =w= Was that sarcasm? 0.0 I actually did attend a class, you know. Which, surprisingly, was not as bad as I expected it to be.—Mina Țepeș 02:14, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Dude do you want a link ROF in 720p? —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 15:28, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Pan Part II and Epilogue Does it matter? Should I put an image for Baby pan? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:31, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ''windyihearyouhaverofinhighqualityireallyreallyreallyneedthelink!—Mina Țepeș 18:00, October 11, 2015 (UTC) : I have to get ready for work at the moment so I'll have to get on for the link later on today!—Mina Țepeș 18:31, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Multi paragraph or single ? When writing things that happened in a single chapter, should i write them in a single paragraph or in more ? here is an example of more than 1 in Gokū´s training section, is it ok ?--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|''Lulcy]] 21:28, October 12, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO WTF—Mina Țepeș 01:44, October 13, 2015 (UTC) LOL it certainly surprised me.—Mina Țepeș 02:33, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Imagine what 519 chapters could be...--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|Lulcy]] 02:35, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...regrettably, it just seems like there's far too much in a single section. The ''idea of what you're going for is great, but the problem is, when executed, it doesn't look pleasing to the eye. Which sucks, because again, I love the idea of what you tried.—Mina Țepeș 05:35, October 13, 2015 (UTC) BLEACH Wiki is full of imbeciles -.- There's ''a lot ''there that isn't pleasing to the eye. But yes, that's the gist. Also, I was mulling things over with Ten, and I mentioned to him how Toriyama is busy writing the new material for Super, while the retellings are being handled by the staff. So, according to Ten, should this be true, the retellings are essentially "filler" and should be put on the non-canon pages of their corresponding articles. To quote Ten here: "Treat the movies as the "manga" since Toriyama directly wrote them. Treat the Super version as the "anime" so to speak. Not wrong, but not exactly right. That's the only way to reconcile it all, but it makes sense. Toriyama helped write the movies, so its natural that those are canon. If the anime team is retelling the movies in their own way, then we can't really put that on the same level, you know?"—Mina Țepeș 05:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm just rolling with it at this point. I just wish Toriyama had been more responsible and not left the overseeing of this project to the very same people who created all that bloody filler in the first place. This is like having a pet canary, leaving it with your friend who owns a cat, said cat nearly eats the bird....so you leave the bird there again next week and crossing your fingers.—Mina Țepeș 05:57, October 13, 2015 (UTC)